Never alone
by Mac171100
Summary: Jack wasn't always alone. There was someone by his side the whole time. Her name is Melody Layke.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Rise of the Guardians**_

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared. But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did...I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never known. And a part of me wonders if I ever will. My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that was all he ever told me. And that was a long, long time ago. But at least he didn't leave me alone…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG**_

* * *

There is nothing but darkness. The silhouette of two bodies appear as they drift into a ray of light, refracted through water. The moonlight intensifies almost magically, and the ice above begins to spider-web and crack. Snow-covered trees in every direction. The ice in the pond continues to crack, until finally a hole splinters open. A young woman breaks through the surface, coughing. She crawls onto the ice and sprawls there. This is Melody Layke. A young man floats out of the water, bathed in the intense moonlight. This is Jack Frost. Jack floats back down onto the ice as the hole closes up underneath him.

Jack looks around, confused, then turns toward the moonlight as it dims a bit. His eyes meet Melody's, and Jack carefully treads across the ice until he hits something with his feet. He looks down, and at his feet is a wooden staff. Curious, he picks it up. Almost immediately the staff begins to glow a cold blue in his hands. Odd. Jack almost drops it as the base of the staff comes in contact with the ground. Frost shoots out and spreads across the ice. Jack and Melody are visibly confused. Melody stands and walks to him carfeully. He touches a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swings the staff again, more confident, as he begins to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirls him high up into the air. Jack floats for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabs hold of a tree branch and pulls himself up to see a small town off in the distance. He looks down to Melody and they nod to each other. A collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs. Jack pulls Melody up to him and grabs her waist. They fly to the outskirts of a town. They come in for a landing, and it's a rocky one. They stand up. Jack is still elated and brushes himself off. As they makes his way into town, settlers are warming their hands by campfire. They don't recognize anyone.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?" Jack says. The settlers walk past them, not noticing them. Melody crouches down as a young boy runs toward her.

"Excuse me, can you tell us where we are?" Melody says. The boy runs right through her, as if she were a ghost. Melody staggers back in shock. She's speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out her. A settler walks through Jack, and his emotions cause it to snow.

"Hello! Hello!" Jack called desperatly, hoping for one of them to notice them. Melody and him meet eyes and they take ach others hands before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

~M~

I sat by the water's edge and held a staring contest with my reflection. I looked over my appearance while I could. My hair was electric blue and fell past my shoulders in waves. My eyes were as black as the water's I rose from. There wasn't much to me. The only thing I could see vaguely 'appealing' was the fact that I was thin with a large chest.

"What are you looking at?" Jack asked, right behind me. I jumped slightly and looked to him. I smiled meekly and dropped my gaze to the ground. He sighed.

"You're feeling self conscious again, aren't you?" He said. I huffed.

"Shuddup, Frost." I muttered, cheeks going red. He smirked and the white-haired boy sat next to me. I dipped my toes into the thawing pond and wrapped my arms around my thighs, resting my chin on my knees. Jack placed a cold hand on my back and I glanced at him.

"You look fine." He said. I blushed and pouted.

"You're just saying that..." I mumbled. Jack laughed slightly.

"Oh?" He said. I nodded.

"You don't want to piss me off cause I'm the only one that can interact with you that you haven't pranked." I said, making up my mind. He gave me a look and I stared at my toes.

"That isn't true." He said. I gave him a sideways look that read 'Care to go on?'

"I'm saying it, because although I'm a trickster, I would never lie to you." He said. I blushed again. He nudged me and I smiled.

"Dork." I said before leaning over to rest my head against his shoulder.

"It'll be spring soon." Jack said after a bit. Right, he couldn't stay in warm places.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"'We'? You want to come with me?" Jack asked, baffled. I nodded against him.

"Of course. We promised to stay together. And even if I can survive with out below-freezing temperatures, I'm not leaving you to be alone." I said, grabbing his hand. I could tell he was smiling.

"Alright, where in the world will we go?" He asked. I thought over our options.

"Well, it has to be cold, and there has to be water... How about Antarctica?" I suggested. He gave me a look.

"You're a water spirit, you'll freeze." He said, concern threading through his tone. I smirked.

"If I can stand sleeping next to you, I can handle Antarctica." I said, causing him to laugh. I blushed a bit but grinned.

"Whatever you say, Song." He said. I pouted at the nickname. He went slightly purple and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I should call you a siren."

"Well, we should get a move on." I said. "Spring is impatient this year."

"How can you tell?"

"The lake. The waves are rougher, and the ice is struggling to hold the ice." I said. Jack smirked and stood.

"C'mon then, Waterbug. It's a long flight to Antarctica." Jack said. I grinned and he helped me up. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he held my waist. He focused and off into the sky we went.

* * *

_**Okay, the first few chapters, including the past few and a few to come, are going to be short so you get a bit of Mel and Jack's back story. I hope you're liking this so far. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

~M~

We were back in Burgess. It's been about 50 years. I started to notice that Jack was... distracted. He kept staring off into space with a goofy grin and a dumbstruck expression in his eyes. I pouted when I found the source of his distraction. He had a crush. A human girl.

He lounging on a branch, staring down at the lake where the girl sat alone. She had long red hair and had vibrant blue eyes. She was very pretty. I pouted when I discovered this and summoned a ball of water to my hand. I splashed her with the water and she let out a cry of shock. She ran home so she wouldn't freeze. Jack shot me a look.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry that I sent home your eye candy." I snapped, crossing my arms and walking across the defrosted water.

"What?" He said, hopping off his branch. I turned in the middle of the lake and huffed.

"Seriously? That's all you can say?" I said. He gave me a confused look.

"Jack, you've been distracted." I said. He rolled his eyes

"Okay, so I find her attractive, so what?" He said. I snapped.

"'So what'?! Jack, you promised we'd stick together! You promised to protect me!" I yelled. He blinked at me and I caught my breath, eyes watering.

"Have you even noticed how many times I've been walked through this week alone?" I asked in a whisper. Jack walked onto the lake, ice forming under his feet.

"How many times?" He asked. I looked away, clutching my hand together. "Melody, how many times?"

"12 times." I said. Jack's lips parted in surprise, his eyes wide with surprise and guilt.

"Melody..." He said. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Melody, I'm so sorry."

"I'd ask you to promise me you won't forget me next time, but you already broke two promises." I whispered harshly. I turned and went to walk away when Jack caught my wrist. I heard the clatter of his staff dropping to the ice. His freed hand turned my cheek so that I had to look at him. My eyes watered and I tried to pull from him. "Please, let me go."

"I'll never let you go." Jack whispered. My eyes shot open at his words and my breath caught in my throat. He pulled me to him and my eyes widened as he kissed me. I relaxed into him and kissed back. And there we stood, kissing on the middle of a lake, invisible to the world. But we had each other.

* * *

_**Oh gosh, that was really fluffy. That was unintended. Anywho, hoped you liked it, and please review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Another 50 years had passed, but we still looked young. Jack started to play with the children, even if they couldn't see him. It was a bit sad to watch to be honest. I joined occasionally, so Jack wouldn't feel so alone. But when the day came to a close, he would always end up miserable. During one snowball fight, a young girl fell and passed through him. He was paralyzed in shock and hurt. I had to physically lead him out.

"I hate this." Jack said. I nodded and continued to weave water around my fingers as a distraction. I heard Jack stand and heard him walk away. I looked back and my eyes widened. He had left his staff behind.

"Oh crap." I said, standing. I grabbed the curved staff as I ran past going after Jack.

"Jack!" I called. "Jack, where are you?"

"I can't do this." I heard someone cry. I found Jack hiding in a tree, crying into his knees. _How'd he get up there without his staff?_ I wondered.

"Jack, please come down." I said, looking up to him. He sniffled and turned his face.

"Go away!" He mumbled loudly.

"No." I said firmly. I scaled the tree, careful not to tear my dress, and sat next to him. He hid his wrist from me for no apparent reason.

"If I fall, it's your fault." I said, eyeing the ground warily.

"Isn't everything?" He snapped bitterly. My eyes widened. _So it's one of those kinda days._

"What brought _this_ on?" I asked carefully. He grumbled and pulled his knees to his chest, his white hair falling in front of his bloodshot eyes.

"Jac-"

"I just had a bad day, okay?!" He yelled, startling me. I stood and sighed, head bowed.

"I'll leave you alone then." I said. I tossed him his staff. "You forgot this."

"Mel, wait." Jack said. I refused to meet his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Jack said. I shrugged and sat again. I clutched my hands together and stared between the branched to the ground. I sighed.

"Apology accepted." I said. I looked over at him. "Just remember that you're not alone out here. You can talk to me about what you're feeling, even if it may be anger."

"Noted." Jack said with a smile. He held my hand and we eventually fell asleep in the arms of the mighty branches.

* * *

_**The chapters should be getting longer soon. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Years flew by and soon enough it was the year 2000. I sat on the roof of a building and watched the sun go down. I shivered slightly as Jack placed a hand on my shoulder. I could sense his excitement.

"What is it, Jack?" I asked.

"Look what I found!" He said. I stood and turned. I grinned.

"You found a sweatshirt." I said. He nodded. I noticed that frost had formed on the garment.

"Where?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and tugged me towards an unknown destination.

"You found it in here?" I asked, eyeing the store.

"Yeah. The store is going out of business so they're selling _everything_ for _free_. Isn't that cool?" Jack said. I grinned.

"Very." I said, heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" He asked. I grinned and slipped through the door.

"Shopping!"

* * *

"Why'd you drag me in here?" Jack whined. I peered around the changing room curtain.

"Because I need you opinion." I said. He pouted. "Dude, you don't even need to _say_ anything. Just a nod or a head shake. That's all."

"Ughhhhhhh, fine." Jack finally complied. I grinned and stepped out.

"Yay or nay?" I asked. I had tried on a simple white tee and a pair of pinkish-purple pants. Jack shook his head.

"See, was that sooo hard?" I said, walking behind the curtain again.

"I don't want to piss you off!" He exclaimed. I laughed. I stepped out again, wearing a black skirt and a blue tank top. A belt was tied around my waist.

"Yay or nay?" I asked. He shook his head. I walked out of sight and returned wearing brown leathery pants and a creamy button down.

"Yay or nay?"

"Nay." Jack said. I quirked an eyebrow before looking down at myself.

"Really? I thought this would be a 'yay'." I said. Jack shook his head.

"It's too formal. Plus, leather gets worn out really easy, especially when wet. Leather is a no-no for you, Waterbug." Jack said. I smirked.

"Didn't know you were so fashionable, Slushbutt." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Just go play dress up." He said. I walked in again and looked at the growing pile of 'nay'. I shimmied out of my recent outfit and chucked it into the pile. I looked at my remaining options and grinned. Perfect.

* * *

"What about this? Yay or nay?" I asked, stepping out. Jack froze and the air turned colder. I busted out laughing at his reaction.

"Yay." He said. I laughed harder.

"Wow, who knew that a cami top would make you go all 'blueberry'." I said, gesturing at his face. He blushed harder and I grinned. I had put on a vibrant red tank top and a pair of light jeans. Apparently the top was a bit revealing. I grabbed a baggy shirt and tugged it over my head.

"Perfect." I said. It was loose and gauzy, the tanish-cream tint hiding anything 'distracting' from sight.

"Well, that's settled. Let's go home." I said. Jack stood, his face the normal pale that I was used to.

"What, no shoes? I thought girls fawned over shoes." Jack said. I snorted.

"Shoes are weird." I said. Jack laughed and we left the pile of 'nay' behind, walking out of the store and heading home.

* * *

**_So, I don't actually know how Jack got his hoodie, but I made it up so that Melody could get a new outfit. Plus, I knew it'd be funny to read about Jack getting all flustered XD_**

**_Anywho, I hope you like this one. Next chapter is when the movie rolls around. Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

~At the pole~

Sandy's biplane circles the massive chamber, leaving trails of Dreamsand.

"Cookies? Eggnog, anyone?" North asks.

"Oh, this better be good, North." Bunnymund says.

To her faeries, Tooth says, "Montreal, sector six: ten premolars, eight incisors and twelve canines. Steer clear of the wild goose migration."

"Sandy, thank you for coming." Sandy descends from the plane and floats to the ground. He joins North, Bunny and Tooth as they walk through the Globe  
Room. Sand glyphs appear above Sandy's head communicating that he is busy and has a lot of work to do.

"I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." North explains.

North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy reach the center of the room. Tooth does her best to shush her mini-fairies.

"The Boogie Man was here - at the Pole." North continues. North points to the globe. The other Guardians turn to look.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?!" Tooth says, fearful.

"Yes! There was black sand covering the globe." North says.

"What, what...what do you mean black sand?" Bunnymund asks.

"And then a shadow!" North continues, ignoring Bunny's question.

"Hold on, hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch." Bunny questions.

"Well, ah, not exactly..." North says, seemingly embarrassed.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny turns to Sandy, who shrugs while forming a Dreamsand  
question mark above his head.

"Yeah, you said it, Sandy." Bunny says before going back to painting one of his Easter eggs.

"Look, he is up to something very bad. I feel it, in my belly." North says.

"Hang on, hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here THREE DAYS BEFORE EASTER - because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Argentina. Priority alert! A batch of bicuspids in Buenos Aires." Tooth says to her faeries.

"Please. Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." North says.

"Here we go..." Bunny mutters. North grabs Bunny's painted egg, casually juggling it in his hand as he walks off. Meanwhile Sandy, who is being served eggnog by a yeti, suddenly notices something high above.

"North, I, I don't have time for this. I've still got two million eggs to finish up." Bunny says with a humourless laugh. The moon rises into view, high up in the ceiling; its rays of light begin to shine brightly through as they cascade down the walls of the globe room.

"No matter how much you paint, is still egg!" North exclaims. Sandy points to the moon unsuccessfully to get the others' attention.

"Look, mate, I'm dealing with perishables. Right. You've got all year to prepare." Bunnymund says, peeved.

"Pittsburg, boy eight, two molars. Saltwater taffy." Tooth instructs. Sandy puts his fingers in his mouth to whistle, a silent musical note forming above his head.

"Why are rabbits always so nervous." North remarks.

"And why are you always such a blowhard!" Bunny exclaims.

"Ontario, sector nine: five canines, two molars, and fourteen incisors. Is that all in one house?" Tooth says. Sandy waves a sand flag above his head, pointing and jumping up and down as the moonlight continues to fill the room.

"Tooth! Can't you see we're trying to argue?" North says.

"Sorry, not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right, Sandy?" Tooth says to the others. Sandy tries to signal with a golden arrow, pointing toward  
the ceiling, but to no avail as the others continue their bickering. Sandy thinks Tooth has noticed for a split second, but then-

"San Diego, sector two! Five incisors, a bicuspid and a really loose molar on stand-by." Tooth instructs.

"Come on, mate, Pitch went out with the dark ages. We made sure of that - remember?" Bunny says.

"I know it was him. We have serious situation!" North insists.

"Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Bunny says.

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the, 'We work so hard once a year club' but could we concentrate on the matter-" Sandy can't take it anymore, grabs an elf by his hat, and vigorously shakes it's bell. The other Guardians are finally silenced and all turn to look at Sandy, who points up, a sand crescent moon forming above his head. The dizzy elf staggers away. Finally the others turn to see the shaft of moonlight as it concentrates on the circle between them.

"Aah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North says. Sandy gives him a deadpan stare, Dreamsand smoke shoots out his ears.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" North asks. Everyone looks to the center of the intense spot of moonlight, the light ebbs away, leaving a dark spot, which resolves into the shadowed silhouette of Pitch Black. The Guardians look on, stunned.

"It is Pitch." Bunny says. North pats his belly and gives Bunny a look.

"Manny...what must we do?" North asks. In answer, the shadow of Pitch disappears and the circle of moonlight intensifies and shrinks, concentrating further  
illuminating an ornate symbol on the floor, at the center of their circle. The symbol rises out of the ground revealing a large gem at the head of a pillar.

"He's choosing a new Guardian." North says, awed.

"What?! Why?" Bunnymund asks.

"Must be big deal! Manny thinks we need help!" North says.

"Since when do we need help?!" Bunny asks, clearly annoyed.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" Tooth says. A Dreamsand Four-Leaf clover forms above Sandy's head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth deciphers.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny chants. Then a bright flash lit up the room, accompanied by a rush of wind. And two figures resolve over the central pillar. One is slight, hooded, bearing a familiar hooked staff. The other, slight, casual, and has their hands gloved in water. They have their arms hooked and are back to back, bearing grins of mischief.

"Or two guardians. And one is Jack Frost." North says, almost appearing impressed. The Mini-Teeth all sigh and swoon as the Guardians stand there, stunned.

"Ah, I take it back! The Groundhog's fine!" Bunny exclaims.

"Well, ah, as long he helps to ah...to protect the children, right?" Tooth says, snapping out of a dreamy state.

"Jack Frost!? He doesn't care about children! All he does is freeze water pipes and mess with my egg hunts. Right? He's an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardian." North says, stopping Bunnymund in his tracks.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Bunny says.

"Who's the girl?" Tooth wonders. The guardians stare thoughtfully at the figure before an exclamation point appears over Sandy's head. A music note appears over a wave a Dreamsand.

"Music Water?" Bunny says, confused. Sandy shakes his head.

"Song Pond?" North asks. Tooth gasps.

"Melody Layke!" Tooth says. Sandy nods with a grin. North chuckles.

"The Dynamic Duo of trouble. This will be interesting." North says, amused. Bunny groans in annoyance.

* * *

_**Hoped you liked this one. I did**__** say that the chapters would get longer. *grins***_

_**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

I leaned against the bark of a tree, humming softly. Jack had gone to adventure Burgess, causing chaos and what I liked to call 'Tongue-Stuck-To-Frozen-Object Syndrome'. I heard the familiar laugh of a job accomplished and opened my eyes to see Jack coming in for a landing. I grinned and slipped behind the tree I had been leaning on.

"Melody! I'm back!" Jack called. I hid a snicker behind my hand and scaled the tree. I crouched on a branch right

"Melody?" Jack said, looking around. He turned his back and I pounced. He yelped as we crashed to the ice. He looked at me, prepared to inflict serious damage, before grinning.

"There you are." He said. I merely laughed. He flipped me over and thus began the wrestling match. I tucked my knees to my chest and pushed him off me. He fell to his butt and I giggled a bit at his expression.

"You've been working out?" He asked rhetorically. I smirked.

"You noticed?" I said. I rolled backwards to my feet and he scrambled to his feet. I grabbed his wrist and snatched his staff away. I tossed it to the lake's edge.

"No cheating." I said. He agreed before swiping his leg out, knocking my foot out from under me. I hopped to the other and wrapped the airborne one around his waist. I leaned my weight against him and we toppled to the ground.

"I win." I said. He smirked and switched our positions. I huffed, blowing a strand of hair from my eyes. His icy blue met my black and I blushed a bit.

"You getting off?" I asked.

"You admitting defeat?" He asked. I pouted.

"No way, Slushbutt." I said.

"Fine then, Waterbug. We'll just stay here, like this, all night." Jack said. I groaned and bashed my head against the ice of the lake.

"You suck!" I said.

"Ah, but I win." Jack said.

"Not yet you don't." I said. I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. We stayed there in silence. It would've been a comfortable silence, if not the fact that I had an attractive spirit straddling my waist. I eventually closed my eyes. My breathing steadied. If anyone could see me, they'd think I was asleep. Apparently, Jack thought so too. He let his guard down and loosened his grip. I grinned and flipped him over. I pinned him down for real. He blinked at me, eyes filled with surprise and mirth.

"I thought you were asleep?" He said. I smirked.

"When do I ever sleep, Slushbutt?" I said.

"Touche." He said. He sighed.

"Do you give up yet?" I asked. He shook his head. I shrugged.

"Well, I guess that leaves me no choice..." I said. Jack's eyes widened.

"No." He said. I laughed evilly.

"I didn't want to do this." I said. I began to tickle him. He snickered, trying to shake me off.

"Stop!" He said.

"Nuh uh, Slushbutt. You brought this upon yourself." I said. He laughed before breaking my attention long enough to flip me onto my back.

"How the- no!" I laughed as he began to attack my sides with his fingers. I giggled uncontrollably, tears coming to my eyes.

"Ha, ha ha, stop! No, stop!" I laughed. Jack simply laughed. I curled in on my self, trying to get his fingers away from my stomach, and he went to tickling my sides and back.

"Stop it!" I giggled. He grinned and I pouted, trying to hold back giggles. He sighed and stopped the attack, only for me to tackle him off his knees. He yelped as we rolled off the lake and into the woods. I untangled my limbs from his and crawled away. I curled up on a picnic blanket I had sntached from the store sale and sighed contently. Jack grabbed his staff and walked over. He tossed his staff by my feet and sat next to me.

"I thought you said you never slept." Jack said, tugging on a strand of my hair. I shrugged.

"You wear me out." I said. He smirked and laid back, crossing his arms under his head.

"I could do worse things." He remarked. I sat up and looked at him, a blush making its way onto my face. Jack grinned, sensing my stare, but kept his eyes closed.

"You... you're insane." I said, placing a hand over my face. Jack laughed.

"Damn straight." He said. I rolled my eyes and laid back, my hands still over my face.

"No, really, you're downright crazy." I said.

"Crazy for you." He said. I snorted.

"Really? Are you going through another 'sexual-innuendo' phase?" I asked. I felt him shrug before he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"If you're so tired, go to sleep." He said. I mumbled in agreement before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**_And now you have a taste for everyday life with Jack and Melody. Tickle wars, snuggling, and sexual innuendos._**

**_Hoped you liked this one. Please review._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
